April la Fools
by The Kunoichi
Summary: Ryuko Matoi hates April Fool's Day. But why? Short One-shot.


**I personally dislike this day and I figured I could express said anger with a fanfic! Two birds with one stone: I get to express my anger and I get to write something for Kill La Kill.**

**Keep in mind I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so I might be a bit rusty. This is a short one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill**

* * *

_April la Fools_

Ryuko Matoi sat at her desk in the classroom, the rest of the seats completely devoid of human life. For the first time in a while, Ryuko was in class early before the teacher even got there. She sat silently as she glared at the black board, her chin resting on her hand.

"Matoi?"

The voice drew Ryuko's attention to the doorway. There stood the Queen Bee of the school, the Student Council President, and her worst enemy. Satsuki Kiryuin.

Ryuko snarled at her. "What are you doing here?"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the Matoi. "I'm taking a walk through the school. I do this every morning before classes start."

Ryuko scoffed. Figures she would be boring enough to do something like that.

Satsuki entered the room, striding gracefully with an air of confidence, as she normally did. "I'm surprised someone like you would be here so early."

"Yeah, well, since today is gonna suck, I'd figure I'd start it early."

The Kiryuin raised an eyebrow. "Why is today so terrible?"

Ryuko looked away from her and back to the front of the class. Satsuki followed her line of sight. Right next to the blackboard, hung a calendar. At the top of it in capitalized letters read, APRIL.

Ryuko's next words dripped with venom. "It's April 1st… or as most call it, "April Fool's Day".

Satsuki looked back at the girl, confusion still etched into her face. "That's it?"

Ryuko threw her hands into the air angrily. "The whole day is stupid! People lie to others about things they know they care about, and laugh at them when they believe them. Then other people play pranks on others and hurt them either physically or mentally!"

The Matoi crossed her arms firmly and huffed. The Kiryuin quietly chuckled to herself. It was funny how her rival could look so childish at times, despite wielding such a formidable weapon on her person.

Satsuki smirked at the shorter girl. "Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

Ryuko glanced to her before turning her head to look out the window. Her tone turned from angry to somber. "Back when I was in middle school, there was this girl I really liked. She heard about my crush on her and told me she loved me. I was really happy… until she told me she was _joking_."

Satsuki's smirk vanished instantly. She watched as Ryuko clenched her fist, her voice wavering with emotion. "It was all a _joke_. She made me look like an idiot in front of the whole school. Tore up my heart and threw it in my _face._"

The Kiryuin looked at the girl with wide eyes. On a day that was meant for fun and laughs, she didn't expect something so cruel to transpire. She personally never participated in such activities, being busy with the school. But, she never realized the damage it could do to a person.

Ryuko didn't understand why she told her. Maybe because, besides Mako, Satsuki Kiryuin was the only other person in the school she had connected with. A connection of mutual hatred, yes, but a connection none the less. She never talked to anyone about that event and she felt the need to tell _someone_, even if it was her rival.

Satsuki sucked in a breath as her face once again reverted to its blank slate. Her next words pierced Ryuko's heart.

"Ryuko Matoi… out of everyone in the whole world, I hate you the most."

The Matoi snapped her head around to the Kiryuin. She angrily stood from her seat, knocking her chair over in the process. She glared at the taller girl with hurt in her eyes, snarling, "Are you trying to piss me off!? If you wanna fight, I'll do it right here and n—"

Ryuko was cut off as Satsuki grabbed her head and mashed their lips together.

Ryuko froze, staring at the Kiryuin with wide eyes. Satsuki's eyes were closed in content, as she held the shorter girl in place. With the Matoi immobilized, she deepened their kiss, being as gentle as she could be.

A minute later, Satsuki pulled away. She cupped the girl's face lovingly as the lightest of smiles graced her features.

"April Fools."

The Kiryuin released her face and silently left the classroom. Ryuko watched her leave in a stunned state. She then reached a hand up, lightly brushing her lips. The Matoi felt smile form onto her face.

"I hate you too… Satsuki Kiryuin."

* * *

**The End.**

**So what do you think? What happened to Ryuko never happened to me, but considering what kind of world we live in, I wouldn't be surprised if it has happened to someone.**

**April Fools Day is more of an annoyance than me hating it, but there are pranks that can go **_**way**_** too far. I hope you've haven't gone through anything too bad today. (Hug)**

**I hope you enjoyed the RyukoxSatsuki at the end. This was mostly for the hell of it since I haven't done anything in a while and I wanted to do something cutesy. I hope you enjoyed it to some degree.**

**Feel free to give me your thoughts on this.**


End file.
